Advice
by DontDeny
Summary: Dr.Whale wants to tell Ruby how he feels, but he needs some advice first...


This was his chance; he had seen Emma and Henry leave the apartment and knew that they would be gone for a while. This was his shot.

'This is crazy' he thought to himself, standing outside the apartment door. He took a deep breath before he knocked.

The door opened slowly and it was Charming; great, he thought sarcastically, just what I need.

'Whale' Charming exclaimed. 'What are you doing here?' He was eying him up suspiciously.

Victor looked nervous, shifting from one foot to another. 'Actually, I, erm, needed to speak to Mary Margaret about something.'

Charming was immediately angry. 'No way are you coming anywhere near my wife Whale!' He went to slam the door, but Victor stopped him with his foot.

The loud noise of the two of them brought Snow into the room. 'What is going on here?!' She then looked to see who was at the door. 'Doctor Whale? Are you alright?' She could see the nervousness in his eyes and wondered why.

'I need some advice.' It was obvious from his tone that this was something that he did not want to admit.

Snow and Charming looked at each other, communicating with their eyes. Snow gave a small nod and Charming reluctantly let Victor into the flat.

They sat on the sofas; Snow and Charming next to each other and victor opposite. They sat in an awkward silence for a moment until Charming could take it no longer.

'What is it that you want Whale?' Victor could hear the anger in his voice, not that he blamed him, he had slept with his wife.. Hey, they were cursed! He made himself focus on the question; he sighed again. He really hadn't wanted to do this, but he could think of no other way. 'Well, it's Ruby…' He started.

Charming immediately cut him off. 'No. No way. Not a chance.' He then looked at Snow who was giving him a disapproving look. He lowered his voice, but Victor could still hear him. 'Seriously, Snow, you're going to let Red be with him?'

'Maybe we should hear him out. It might be good for her; she hasn't had anyone since Peter.' Snow mused. She only had Ruby's best interests at heart and for that Victor was grateful.

'She saves my life' Victor stated.

'Doesn't mean she wants to date you.' Charming retorted, Snow gave him a warning look.

'She told me that we have another shot at life here' he hesitated 'and I want her to be a part of mine.'

Snow smiled and Charming sighed reluctantly, knowing that he wasn't going to win this one.

'Wait for her to finish work and walk her home. Just tell her how you feel; be honest with her, let her know she's what you want. That's really all you can do.' Snow advised.

'Thank you Mary, erm, Snow.' He smiled at her, ignoring the death stare Charming was giving him.

Victor got up to leave and headed out of the flat towards Granny's. He was sure Ruby's shift would be over soon and he would tell her. He was scared though; his mother had died, his father hadn't loved him and he'd turned his own brother into a monster for crying out loud! Ruby knew all this about him, so he wouldn't blame her if she didn't accept him. Sure they had become friends since the incident on the docks, but he wanted more than that from her.

He entered Granny's, making the bell on the door ring. Ruby looked up from the counter to see who it was and smiled widely at him. As soon as he sat down she came over to him.

'What can I get you, Doctor?' Since they had become friends he had taken to calling him that.

'Just a coffee for me please.' He needed it to get through this.

She brought it over to him and he sipped it slowly, waiting for Ruby to finish.

'Ruby, you can go now!' Granny called out. Ruby hung up her apron and headed out the door. Victor quickly got up and followed after her.

'You know I can smell you.' Ruby said after a few seconds without even turning around.

Victor smiled. 'I just wanted to to walk you home.'

She turned and faced him. 'I'm faster than you.' She teased, giving him a wolf-like grin. But still, she lowered her pace and walked beside him. Usually they would chat, but they were both quiet tonight.

'Is there something wrong,Victor?' She asked him suddenly. She was the only person in this town to call him by his real name; another reason to like her.

He looked at her and the wind from the walk had blown the hair into her face. He lifted up his hand and brushed the hair out of the way, but left his hand on her cheek. 'Victor.' She said quietly, leaning into his hand.

He stroked her cheek before he spoke. 'You said to me that we have another chance to live our lives and I would like you to be a part of mine.'

She looked up at him and smiled. 'Victor, I would like nothing more.'She tilted her head towards his and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. They both grinned happily and they continued their walk hand in hand.


End file.
